A current common demand for an electronic circuit and particularly for electronic circuits manufactured as integrated circuits in semiconductor processes is an on-board or embedded array of memory storage elements. These elements may be provided as dynamic random access memory (DRAM) cells and alternatively as static random access memory (SRAM) cells. DRAM and SRAM memories are described as “volatile” memory cells, in that if the power to the integrated circuit device is removed, the stored data will be lost. SRAM cells retain data so long as a supply voltage is present. Recent system on a chip (SOC) designs often incorporate one or more “cores”. These cores are often predesigned popular processors arranged with a level one (L1) cache memory of SRAM cells laid out near or adjacent to the processor to make very fast processing operations possible.